


Angel wings and devil tails

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: Shinsun Greek Gods AUSunyoul is an angel that lost his purity, Wooseok is a demon who was punished by the gods."Protect the innocent at all costs"Art/Au credit : @qlanV on twitter
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT qualified on Greek Gods please keep that in mind.

Sunyoul was far from innocent, even as an angel he had his flaws but that didn't stop him from looking as pure as crystallized honey.

He had platinum blonde hair that brushed against his lashes whenever he set flight, his feathery soft wings arching over his head as they gleamed against the sunshine making them appear luminous.  
He normally wore his translucent silk blouse that would hang low around his clavicle exposing his porcelain-like complexion and defined collarbones along with a grey silk cloth loosely tangled around his neck, a sign of lost purity by the gods above but he wore it with such pride that no one dared to bat an eye.  
He would always wear bright white low waisted ripped jeans on that clung on to his hip bones.

A beautiful sight that greeted the soulless souls whenever he came to check on the underworld under the upper god's orders.

The only elegant thing you could find in the Tartarus if you exclude the malicious and vicious gods that ruled the underworld with a horrid taste for blood and lust that would torment the poor beings that crossed paths with them.

Those gods including Kim Wooseok the middle son of Hades that enjoyed agonizing the lives of those inferior to him. He had a sharp face and was well built like his other siblings but one thing made him stand out from the dim and dreadful underworld was his strikingly red fiery hair that was always accompanied with a metal thorn wreath digging into his head. (rumours say that it was the god's punishment for him being too arrogant with them)

He struck fear into every dead soul's heart along while also giving his flirtatious smirks at the lower-ranked devils that worked to repent their sins in the underworld.  
He always wore a black leather jacket that fit his deadly pale complexion along with his favourite black fishnet shirt that showed how well built he is, his stomach muscles could be clearly seen through them and he seemed to take pride in that.  
He always waltzed around the underworld in his extremely tight leather pants that had chains hanging off them (more style wised than punishment wise) giving the dead a perfect view of his figure. 

Unlike angels, his wings were leathery like they were made out of tarp oil, they were bony and bloody all over leaving trails of red liquid whenever he spread them to fly but with wings like that, gods like him never got far off the ground but it didn't matter.

Wooseok never cared or wanted to leave, he was happy here. His family, his servants and the dead souls that didn't talk back to him.

That all changed when the gods replaced their messenger angel of underworld since the other one disappeared. 

Wooseok knew that the angel didn't actually just vanished into thin air.  
His older brother Sooil caught the traitorous being attempting to flirt with his other brother, Jinwook and being the protective sibling he was he threw the angel into the pits of fire.  
Jinwook was slightly displeased by Sooil turning his play toy into a pile of ashes but he got over it in a few days as Wooseok expected.

It was his turn to welcome the new messenger angel and Wooseok dreaded it, angels were always so arrogant and pompous that it made the red hair male want to choke himself.  
How they acted superior to him and his brothers, strutting around like they owned the place.

They never last long though of course, most gave in to the dark side after a few months when they realized they could do whatever they wanted in the underworld and his father wouldn't have a care or they were so arrogant that one of his brothers ended up killing them one way or another.  
Sooil and Dongyeol weren't exactly the calm type, they were more punch first then ask which was probably why their father favoured Jinwook, their eldest brother more than two hot-headed demons, literally.

Well, Wooseok would love to describe himself more like Jinwook but he knew he was just as bad-tempered as Sooil and Dongyeol.

Wooseok was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of soft wings flapping above him and as soon as he made eye contact with those soft kind brown eyes, he decided that this one might not be that bad.

The elegant creature spread it's wings one last time before landing gracefully on the dark and musty stone floor. Wooseok felt his breath hitch, the angel was beautiful.  
Not the kind of throw away pretty all the other angels he met were, it was the alluring type of beautiful, the kind you would die for. Even if Wooseok couldn't technically die.

"You're the middle child of Hades right?" The angel spoke in a soft and high pitched tone that snapped Wooseok out of his wandering thoughts.  
The red-haired male swore he could hear sirens singing along when the other spoked.

"Yeah Wooseok, the god of pride" He wasn't exactly proud of it but the angel didn't seem to mind.  
Wooseok couldn't seem to get his eyes off the angel, he was so captivating he could barely think straight. Wooseok wondered what it would be like to run his hands through the angel's pale chest.

The angel smiled at him, seemingly like he took interest in Wooseok.

"I'm Sunyoul, no fancy title sadly. I'm a child of eros" Sunyoul said, Wooseok quickly memorised his name. Child of eros, that would explain the incomparable beauty.

"So, I'm here to check around but I assume you already know all about that. Have you been tormenting souls for your entertainment, killing mortals that haven't finished their lifeline or using your powers to torment others in any way?" The other added, saying the usual script of questions which the honest answer was a big fat humongous yes.  
Just on the way here, Wooseok kicked a random soul in the chin just for the fuck of it.

No" He answered shortly.

"Sure" Sunyoul snickered playing with the piece of silk around his neck. The sign of lost purity. Wooseok made a mental note.

"To be completely honest, I couldn't care less if you did any of those things. I doubt the gods would give a fuck too but they're just doing it for face. Well, that's what my father says anyways"

Wooseok was stunned by how Sunyoul talked, most of the angels he met wouldn't dare talk shit about the upper gods out of respect or fear. Mostly fear.

But the other didn't seem to be agitated to talking crap. Wooseok started to admire him.  
"My father was practically shunned by them," Sunyoul says with a heaping sigh before seeming to realize he just ranted to a demon.

Wooseok grinned "Well we have that in common don't we?" 

Sunyoul just chuckled in return. Wooseok would be lying if he said he didn't start feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, that was all I needed to check on but-"

"Do you want me to show you around?" Wooseok interrupted the other who went rigid for a few seconds, but his soft and kind smile came back just as fast. Wooseok felt slightly offended but then again, he was the son of Hades and Sunyoul was an angel, even if he didn't seem to respect the gods much.

"Sure" The other answered nodding and for the first time in Wooseok's thousand years of life, he felt insecure.


	2. lust,love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok’s attempts to show Sunyoul around hell.

The air was humid compared to what Sunyoul was used to but nothing other than that was surprising. Sad and painful as expected. All the buildings were made out of some black stygian brick-like material that gave the whole place a gloomy vibe accompanied by the occasional bursts of flame that licked along the sides of the buildings. Thousands of torture contraptions were scattered all over the dying brown courtyard making it look like some kind of sinister children's playground.

The sky above was covered by a cloud of thick smog that barely provided any sunlight to the beings on the ruined land. Sounds of choking and screaming could be heard from afar and Yein didn't want to find out why those noises were being made.

Sunyoul glanced at the god next to him. Wooseok had a perfect posture, his chin always tutted up like he owned the world and the look in his eyes shone proudly whenever one of the many suffering souls scurried past him terrified.

_ God of pride, _ . The angels talked about him quite a bit, how he was insanely hot and tempting. How they swore they " _ loved" _ him.

Sunyoul scoffed.

They're pitiful excuses of love, just a confusion of lust combined with attraction that they couldn't decipher from actual love. Though Wooseok  _ is _ insanely attractive, Sunyoul pitied how they couldn't tell between what their genitalia wanted from what their heart wanted. 

He wasn't surprised his father despised those angels.

Sunyoul knew love, and the last time he fought for it, it cost him the grey silk cloth of shame around his neck. 

He wondered if Wooseok had ever experienced love.

"Wooseok, what happens around here? Other than torturing." He asks out of curiosity. He doubted everything was just a gloom of depression. Wooseok seemed to enjoy it here, so there must be a lot more to it than dead souls.

The redhead went into silence for a bit before replying to him, "I and my brothers hold parties sometimes with the other gods and beings, we are sometimes allowed to walk to the human world and.... well, we have somewhat of a community. Around here is just where the dead souls go. The banished gods and so on are on the other side of the wall." Wooseok gestures over the castles high brick walls.

Sunyoul hummed in response, "What's the other side like?"

"Like your heaven, just a lot freer. Where you guys have rules, we have power." 

They finally arrived in front of a huge wooden doorway that presumably led into the castle as Yein felt his feet click on the hard stone floor, different from the dry dead grass earlier. The palace was made of the same gloomy black material as all the other buildings but with the inclusion of laced gold, iron, ruby, and many other precious gems practically dripping all over the extravagant building. The shines of gold seemed suffocating against the pitch-black features of the structure. 

"Why did they send you?" the other boy says as he knocks on the door twice with a steady rhythm.

Sunyoul was about to answer but he was cut off as the wide doors creaked open with a high-pitched scratching. He covered his ears instinctively and he almost regretted it when he saw the look of guilt plastered over Wooseok's face. 

"Ah, sorry about that. The building is quite ancient." He says, inviting Yein into the grande hall in the middle. Dark marbled stairs led up into a crossway on the second floor, the handles gleamed with dark red rubies engraved into them which looked like drops of blood on a gold platter. The floor was made of solid black obsidian with laces of white that ran along the patterns like winter snakes. From the far right, he could spot a pretty young girl mopping the said floor with a wooden equipment.

As he took a small step in, the cold bitterness caught him off guard making the hair on his neck stand up. Different from the outside that was unpleasantly dry and torrid. inside the castle, the temperature was switched to one much like a freezer. 

Yein pulled at his flimsy blouse for warmth.

Wooseok seemed to catch on to his discomfort quickly as he slides his dark leather jacket, placing it over Yein's narrow shoulders.

The angel huddled into the thick jacket like a lifeline.

He almost missed the small genuine smile on the god's face.

almost.

"Thanks," Yein mumbled, ignoring the irregular beat of his heart.

_ fragility _ , he realized. 

"What would you like to see?" Wooseok asks, jutting his chest out. Sunyoul had learned that to be a sign of applied dominance, he smirked as a grande idea came up in his pretty head.

"Your bedroom." He answers confidently making Wooseok choke on his saliva.

"You can tell a lot about someone from their bedroom." Sunyoul adds.

"Why would you want to know about me angel?" Wooseok grins back arrogantly, the second of innocence lost into the dark castle corridors. 

Sunyoul teases on a bit, switching between making eye contact with Wooseok and staring at his lips. He knew how crazy it made the receiving end feel. 

He could tell the difference between love and lust of course, but that didn't mean he didn't act on lust too. He wouldn't have been the proud son of Eros if he hadn't been a complete harlot.

"To see if the rumors about the grande, promiscuous, pompous, arrogant god of pride are accurate," Sunyoul replies in a flirtatious tone, switching from his formal safe for work tone from earlier.

"What types of rumors?" Wooseok says as he lifts Sunyoul off his feet in bridal style, making the thinner boy squeak excitedly.

Sunyoul knew that the small adoration Wooseok had for him had vanished and been replaced with the deep laced lust swimming in his dark black eyes. 

He liked that look more, it didn't make him feel fragile. 

Sunyoul realized why gods like Wooseok preferred fear more than adoration when ruling. 

"Well, that's for you to find out." He responds making Wooseok smile even more.


End file.
